The Lady of the Lake
by the edge of night
Summary: One-shot. Merlin watched her from the shadows of the trees lining the lake.


Rated M for sexual content and rape. Read, and comment please!

Enjoy.

* * *

The Lady of the Lake

Merlin watched her from the shadows of the trees lining the lake. He held his breath as the beautiful creature dived naked into the water, barely making a splash. He had often come to watch her swim here, marvelling at her beauty. Her skin was as white and untainted as a fresh snowfall and her hair shone golden in the sun. Merlin wanted her, and one day, he would have her.

--------

Merlin dreamed of her that night. He dreamed that he was swimming with her in the lake, and she loved him. She swam up to him and laid a perfect hand upon his naked shoulder.

"Claim me, my love." She whispered into his ear. Merlin pulled him to her and ravaged her mouth eagerly. This is what he had been waiting for. He led her to the banks and marvelled at her glistening form. Merlin kissed away the droplets of water that adorned her chest and breasts like tiny jewels. Merlin sighed as her soft skin brushed against his when he lay on top of her on the banks of the lake. His golden-haired beauty kissed him forcefully and he moaned gutturally as she touched him. Her tiny gasp as he slid a leg between hers to part them sent a shiver down his spine, and she urged him on. Merlin slid himself into her and groaned. He could see the love in her eyes as they moved together.

He awoke before he was granted a release. Merlin sighed in frustration and rose from his bed of pelts. Perhaps his love would be at the lake again today.

--------

Merlin was not disappointed. She was again swimming in the lake when he arrived. This was his time. He would speak to this beautiful woman, and take her back to his clan to make her his wife. Merlin eased out of the woods cautiously, so she would not be frightened by his presence. Unfortunately, she was startled and shrieked at the sight of the strange man.

"Forgive me." Merlin begged. "I did not mean to scare you." His heavily accented voice stumbled on the words of her language.

Her pale cheeks were stained red. She dipped below the surface so only her head was showing. "Forgiven."

"I am Merlin." he did his best to smile at her, wishing he could dive into the water and re-enact his dream.

"Nimue." she replied suspiciously. He whispered her name, feeling it on his tongue. It sounded beautiful.

He smiled at her, his eyes filled with love. "Until next time, sweet Nimue." He turned his back to her and walked back into the woods, unaware of her confused expression.

--------

Perfect. Merlin's whole morning had been perfect. He dipped through the trees, almost at a run; excitement was coursing through his veins at the prospect of seeing _her_. Nimue. Merlin could hear musical laughter and splashing coming from the lake, and he darted through the few remaining trees and stopped short. His Nimue was in the lake, kissing a dark-haired man. Merlin's blood ran cold as their kissing went from playful to passionate. How dare she betray him like this? She was _his_. He could only stare at her in disbelieving anger as they climbed out of the water and lay down on the shore. They made love, and Merlin watched them bitterly from the shelter of the trees.

Merlin studied the man carefully. He was a knight from the wall, he recognized him from battle. No, he could not challenge this knight here, after all, he was unprepared and the knight was a good fighter. He would have to wait until the next time where he could slaughter the knight in battle, away from Nimue's pure eyes. Merlin could not watch as she called out his name in ecstasy. He bitterly turned away from the lovers and returned home, tears threatening to spill over.

--------

Merlin had a plan. The knight had not died yet, but that did not mean he could not draw Nimue away from him. Merlin hummed as he stirred the herbs into the boiling water. They were meant to fuel attraction, and he was hoping to feed it to Nimue so she would realize her fling with this knight was foolish and come back to him. He poured the potion into a flask and carried it with him to the lake. He was considerably late that day, and Nimue was already back into her clothing and lying out in the sun to dry.

"Nimue." Merlin called as he stepped back out of the forest. She smiled half-heartedly at him, and his entire being warmed up.

"I do not recall your name." Nimue told him.

He smiled gently at her and came closer. "Merlin." She stiffened as he sat beside her on the ground. "Would you like a drink?" he asked her, uncapping the flask and offering it to her.

"No."

"Oh please," he encouraged her. "It is a warm day, you must be thirsty. Drink, drink!" He tried to force it into her hands, but she pushed it away and scrambled to her feet.

"Stay away from me!" Nimue said shakily. Merlin stood, confused, and tried to give her the flask again.

"Just take one drink, just one!" Nimue knocked the flask onto the ground, spilling its contents everywhere and turned to flee, but Merlin caught her arm.

"Let me go!" she shrieked and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"But my love, why do you wish to leave me?" Merlin asked in pure bewilderment.

"I do not love you!" Nimue lashed out and scratched his face with her other hand. Merlin growled in annoyance and grabbed her other wrist.

"You lie!" He hissed, pulling her close to him. Nimue tried to pull out of her grasp but Merlin backed her up to the large tree and pinned her up against it. Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to scream, but he quickly covered her mouth with his. He kissed her passionately and rested one hand on her breast, moaning with the contact. Nimue tried to buck him off, and bit his lip in defiance.

"Get off of me! I do not love you!" Nimue screamed, tears pooling in her eyes. Merlin snarled and forced her down to the ground. She was being a tease, inviting him to her then pulling away. No. He would not let her get away with it. He ripped the front of her dress, exposing her chest. She cried in self pity as he held her wrists to the ground and pinned her legs with his knees. Merlin kissed her chest and neck in fervour, until he grew hard with need.

"Please! Don't!" Nimue cried as he marked her neck.

"Tell me you love me." he hissed into her ear. She cried and shook her head. Merlin savagely pulled up her dress, and she thrashed in protest. "You _will _love me." He struggled to remove his pants while holding her down. Nimue bawled as he entered her.

"Stop! Please!" she begged as he thrusted into her, grunting with pleasure at her tight warmth. He wanted her to say his name as he came inside of her.

"Say it." he whispered into her ear. "Say my name."

"No!" Nimue shouted as her last effort of rebellion. Merlin's eyes flashed dangerously and he gripped her wrists with one hand and her throat with the other.

"Say it!" Merlin bellowed. Nimue closed her eyes, and he squeezed her throat tighter. "Tell me you love me! Say my name!" Only a whisper came from her lips. Merlin screamed in outrage. She had said the name of that knight! He continued to rape her, abandoning her arms to grasp her throat with both hands and choke her.

"Please." she gasped and clawed at his hands, but they were too strong around her neck. Merlin moaned as he came inside of her, squeezing her neck until his shaking stopped. He sighed as he looked down at Nimue. She stared back up at him, brilliant brown eyes glazed over. Merlin pulled himself out and stood, recovering his pants. Nimue... she had been unfaithful to him, and she paid the price. It was unfortunate his love had gone to waste. He frowned, bending to trace the bruises forming on her neck. He could not just leave her here; her knight would be looking for her. Merlin lifted up Nimue's dead body and carried her to the deep part of the lake, unceremoniously dropping her in. He watched her blonde hair swirl around her as she sank deeper and deeper.

He turned away and went home.

--------------------------

**Author's Note: **So this is just a little one-shot on dealing with the harsh reality of unrequited love. Does anyone feel bad for Merlin? I would really appreciate hearing your feedback on this, letting me know how bad (or good!) my writing is.


End file.
